The Betrayal Chapters 1-7
by Death1
Summary: In this story Serena gets sent to the DBZ dimension and has amnesia. The decisions she makes will change everyones lives. Please R/R.
1. The Betrayal Chapter 1

Disclaimers: None of the dbz or sm characters are mine. 

The Betrayal

____________________________________ 

Chapter 1:

Serena walked down the dark street and pulled her coat closer around her. It was getting very chilly. She had stayed late at Rei's house and had to walk home on her own. Rei had offered to walk with her but she had insisted that Rei stay home. Now she regretted it. All of a sudden some sort of portal opened and she fell through it.

________________________________________________________________________

Trunks kicked at Goten and flipped backwards as they sparred. They then heard a loud *thump* noise coming from nearby. "Lets go see what it was." Goten said as he headed toward the source of the noise. There a blonde haired girl lay on the ground she had quiet a knot on her head from were she had hit it on a rock. "Lets get her back to your house since it is closer than Capsule Corp." Trunx ordered. Goten just nodded. He was stunned by her beauty. They flew quickly towards Goten's home. "Mom quickly get some bandages!" Goten yelled to his mother who was in the kitchen cooking. (as usual). He laid her down on the couch and his mother bandaged the girl's head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena's eyes fluttered open and she starred up at a whit ceiling. She then glanced over to see two young men starring at her. One with lavender hair and blue eyes and the other with black hair and black eyes. "Your awake." The black haired boy said. "Who are you were am I?" She asked getting a little worried. "Your in the black forest. I'm Goten and this is Trunks. And who are you?" He asked introducing themselves. "I'm Serena. How did I get here?" She asked. "We found you in the woods. We were sparring and we heard a noise went to investigate and found you." Trunks explained. "Where are you from?" Goten asked her. "I can't remember. The only thing I can remember is my name....." She said as she trailed off. Trunx and Goten glanced at each other. "Maybe mom can help you." Trunks said. "Yeah that's and excellent idea." Goten said. "C'mon lets go." Trunx said as Goten offered Serena his hand. She took it and they walked outside. "Can you fly?" Trunks asked Serena. "No. I don't think so anyway." She answered. "Hold on to me then." Goten said. She wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her up into his arms. They then took off flying towards Capsule Corp. 

END CHAPTER 1

Please review my story!


	2. The Betrayal Chapter 2

The Betrayal Chp. 2

____________________________________

Chapter 2:

Serena had clung to Goten the whole way to Capsule Corp. When they landed she stood on unsteady legs. "Follow me." Trunks said as he lead them into the huge building. "Hey mom come here!" Trunks yelled as he saw his mom walk into the kitchen. "What is it Trunks?" She asked irritably. "This is Serena." He said introducing his mother to Serena. "Hi. I'm Bulma." She said taking Serena's offered hand. "Its very nice to meet you." Bulma said. "Nice to meet you to." Serena responded politely. "When we were sparring in the woods earlier today we found her. She had hit her head on a rock pretty hard. And now she can't remember anything but her name." Trunks explained. "Well then lets get you upstairs and take a look." Bulma told them. They headed up the stairs and into the medical room.

Bulma did a full examination over Serena. "Well it seems like you have short term amnesia." Bulma gave Serena her analysis. "How long will it take for me to regain my memory?" Questioned Serena. "Well its hard to say really. It could be days, weeks, or months even." Bulma said. "Oh great." Serena said as she flopped back on the bed. "Don't worry you can stay with me if you want." Goten offered. "Thank you Goten." Serena said. "Its no problem really." He said kind of shyly. "That's perfect! This way Vegeta wont complain over there being another "earthling" staying here." She said. "What other earthling?" Came a gruff voice behind them. They all whirled around to see Vegeta standing there. "Vegeta this is Serena. Serena this is Vegeta. My husband." She said. "It's nice to meet you." Serena said quietly. "Yeah whatever," he said rudely " woman were is my dinner?" He asked glaring at her slightly. "Vegeta sorry I totally forgot about dinner." She said. "Well you just better get to fixing it woman." He said and turned around and left before Bulma could start lecturing him.

They had all eaten dinner at Capsule Corp. And Serena and Goten were heading back home. "Hold on." He cautioned. She held on as tightly as she could. By the time they got back home it was starting to get dark. "Come on lets tell my parents you will be staying." He said. She followed him into the kitchen were his mother and who was apparently his father. She guessed this because they looked EXACTLY alike. *Talk about family resemblances!* She thought. She yawned loudly. Goten explained it all to his parents and introduced her to his father Goku. "Goten show her to the guest room." Chi-Chi ordered. "I'll bring you up something to sleep in." Chi-Chi told her. By around 10:00 they were all settled into bed. 

BACK IN SERENA'S DIMENSION:

Serena had been missing for two days there. Everyone was searching for her. Serena's mother had called the temple and asked if she was still there and had explained that she had not yet been home. Darien was worried sick and hadn't had much sleep. They had searched every place they could think of were Serena might be. "I just don't know were else to look!" Darien complained to Rei. "I know me either." She said quietly. Then right in the middle of Darien's apartment a portal opened and Pluto emerged. "I have news." She said. "Do you know were Serena is?" Darien jumped to his feet and stood in front of her. "Well not exactly. But I do know what happened to her." She started. "What please tell me." Darien begged. "Well there was a glitch between our dimension and another," She started "I don't know which dimension she was taken to but I will try and find out." She finished.

Darien stood there shell shocked. "You mean my Serena is in another dimension?" He asked. "I'm afraid so." She told him. "And you don't know which one?" He asked. "No. I will try to find out. Don't worry I'll work non-stop on this." She said. "I trust you." He said. "Well I must be going now." She said as she opened a portal and went through it. *At least we know what happened to her* Darien thought wearily.

END CHAPTER 2

Please review 


	3. The Betrayal Chapter 3

The Betrayal Chp. 3

___________________________________

Serena stepped out of bed and stretched. She yawned and headed for the bathroom of the small room she was occupying. * I wish I could remember who I was. Or at least were I came from.* She thought. She sighed loudly and started to undress to take a shower. She thought of Goten. * He is quiet cute. He is very sweet also. I wonder if I have a boyfriend? I doubt it. I would certainly remember him if I did.* She stepped into the shower.

Goten walked down the stairs and smell of bacon hit him head on. He sat down at the table. Soon after his father and Serena joined him at the table. His mom soon came in bearing food. "I hope you slept well." Chi-Chi said directing it to Serena. "Oh yes quiet well." She said. "Mom i'm going horse back riding later today." Goten announced. "Okay but be back before dinner." Chi-Chi warned. "Oh I will. Serena would you like to join me?" Goten asked. "I would love to." She said devouring her food. "Chi-Chi dear. When will Gohan be back?" Goku asked his wife. "Who knows. Gohan is my older son. He and his friend Piccilo go off and train in the mountains and don't come home for weeks at a time." She said with a little humor to her voice. The conversation continued like this until both Goten and Serena were finished eating. "Well we'll be back later mom." Gohan called over his shoulder as he led Serena out the door.

They had to fly to a nearby horse farm to get the horses. "Well its nice to see you again." Said an elderly man with balding hair. "You to Mr. Jenkins." Goten said as he and Serena approached the barn at which the horses were held. "Are you a good rider?" Goten asked. "Something tells me that i'm not." She said glancing at the horses. "Well I think you should ride Sweet Girl." He said leading a small horse out of a stable. "She is beautiful." Serena said taking the reins. "I'll take Jagger here." He said pulling a black stallion out of another stable. After the had put the blankets and saddles on their horses they led them out of the barn. Serena watched Goten climb up onto his horse and attempted it. But she failed and fell flat on her but. 

Goten cracked up laughing. Serena glared up at him on his horse. "I'm sorry it was just so funny." He said as he continued laughing. "Oh be quiet and help he on the horse." She said good naturedly. He boosted her up onto her horse. And as he removed his hands from her waist they held eye contact for a minute. He cleared and walked over to his horse he climbed up and they started on one of the trails through the forest. "It is beautiful here." Serena commented. "Yes I agree." He replied. Soon enough Goten was regaling her with tails of their battles to save earth.

They had been riding for quiet a while when a snake unbeknown to them had crawled up onto the trail. Serena's horse saw it first and took off with her like a bolt of lightening. Then Goten's horse threw him off. "Help me Goten!" Serena yelled. They were already quiet ahead of him. He started running at top speed. He got up beside of the horse soon enough and grabbed the reins. The horse slowed down and Goten helped Serena off of it. "Are you okay?" He asked her. "Yes i'm fine. Thanks to you." She said gratefully. "No problem." Goten said as he stared into her eyes. They leaned forward and were about to kiss when Serena pulled away. "We should be getting back to my house." Goten said as he helped her up onto the horse.

To raggedy looking teens stepped into the son house. "Oh my gosh!" Exclaimed Chi-Chi. "Are you two okay?" Goku asked. "Yes we are fine." Goten said. "What happened?" Chi-Chi asked them. Goten and Serena retold the tale and Chi-Chi stared mouth open. "You could have been killed!" Chi-Chi started ranting over how badly they could have been hurt. " Mom, Mom, Mom! We are here now and we are fine." He said reassuringly. "You are right. Come on lets eat our dinner before it gets cold. She said as she led them all into the kitchen.

END CHAPTER 3

Please Review 


	4. The Betrayal Chapter 4

The Betrayal Chp. 4

____________________________________

It was 12:00 at night and Serena had had a terrible dream. It was about her. Sort of. She was on the moon or something and it was being destroyed. Goten was there and some other man in a tuxedo. The man in the tuxedo had killed Goten saying he couldn't take what was his. She had started crying. And then she had started punching at the man in the tuxedo with all of her might. And then he had looked at her and said "Serena don't you love me anymore." and for some reason she had said no. She didn't even know him. How could she have loved him? She questioned herself. Then she thought of Goten. She had fallen in love with him over the days. How? It had only been two days! And already she has fallen head over heels in love with him!

Goten woke up when he heard someone going down the hall. He walked out to see Serena walk out of the door. He followed her out. "Hey Serena!" He whispered loudly. She turned around and saw Goten standing in the doorway. He was just in pajama bottoms and she adored his muscular chest! "What are you doing out here?" He asked her. "I had a bad dream. I needed some fresh air." She explained. "I do that sometimes. I think it is so beautiful at night." He said. Serena sat down on the grass and patted the ground next to her. He came over and sat down next to her.

He looked up at the sky and gazed at the stars. "Yes it is absolutely beautiful." She commented. She then looked over at Goten. He was staring at her intently. They then leaned over to each other. Serena's breath caught as they kissed. Serena wrapped her arms around Goten's shoulders and pulled him closer. "I guess we should get in." Goten said helping her to her feet. "Yes it is chilly." She said as they walked hand in hand into the house.

IN SERENA'S DIMENSION:

Ami stared at Darien. For once he wasn't clean cut Darien. His clothes were rumpled. And his hair was a mess! Serena disappearance had taken its toll on him. "I wish that Pluto would hurry up." He said bitterly. "We all do Darien." Ami said agreeing with him. It had been 4 days since Serena had been taken to the other dimension. Darien missed her like mad. He was going to go crazy if he didn't know where his Serena was. He knew everyone else was worried to death as well. Serena's mother had called on the hour every hour to see if there had been any news. *I wonder what she is doing?* 

END CHAPTER 4

Please review

Authors notes: Sorry the chapters are so short. I hope you liked it.


	5. The Betrayal Chapter 5

The Betrayal Chapter 5

____________________________________

It had been 2 days after Serena and Goten had kissed. They spent every waking minute with each other. Serena had only gotten a few memories back. She could only remember 4 other girls names. And what they looked like. She wondered who they were. Maybe they were friends. Or cousins. She had know idea. But she had discovered something. She was in love with Goten. She couldn't wait to wake up every morning to see him. 

The day before she had gone fishing with him. She had refused to put the worm on the hook. He asked her to go to the other end of the boat to get something and had pushed her in. She had splashed him viciously. She had then yanked him in the water and pushed him under. They had returned home to a furious Chi-Chi. She liked Chi-Chi and all but she sure had a short temper. Goku had laughed his head off when Chi-Chi slipped in a puddle of water. Then he felt bad about it and helped her up. You have to love Goku. He was just so childish. 

They had went to Capsule Corp. to see Trunks. Vegeta was being grumpy. *As usual* He had said "I don't want that pathetic earthling in my house!" But Bulma had just yelled at him about being rude to company. He glared at her and then went to train. Vegeta had been at Goten's house sparring with Goku and every time he would see Serena he would glare at her. Obviously he didn't like having another 'earthling' around. But unknown to them things hadn't been to great in Serena's dimension.....

BACK IN SERENA'S DIMENSION:

Serena's mother had been crying non-stop. Her father had been trying his best to comfort her. Darien had been a total wreck. The scouts hadn't been sleeping well at all. And even Ami's grades were slipping slightly. They were all piled in around a table in Darien's living room. 

Then suddenly a portal opened and Pluto emerged. "Have you found her?!" Darien said with urgency to his voice. "Yes I have." She said. "Where is she?" Darien asked her. "She is in a dimension called the Dragon Ball dimension." Pluto said as she walked towards the others. "I must go get her!" Darien insisted. "Yes. You will be the one to go." She said. "When can I go?" Darien asked impatiently. "Tomorrow." Pluto said. "Now I must be going to arrange things." She said as she departed. Darien could hardly contain his excitement. His Serena had been missing for 8 days and he would finally get to see her! He had been worried sick. And tomorrow he would finally see her!

END CHAPTER 5

Please review


	6. The Betrayal Chapter 6

The Betrayal Chp. 6

____________________________________

SERENA'S DIMENSION:

Darien stepped into the park. There was no one around to see him leave. A portal opened before him and Pluto stepped out. "I'm ready." He stated. "This portal will send you directly were Serena is." She said. "But before you go..." She started but it was to late. She had planned to tell him that she had amnesia but it was too late. He was gone. * Oh God! What is going to happen???* She thought urgently. As she left through a portal she had just opened. Now that she had sent him thorough it she couldn't bring him back. We'll just have to see. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE DBZ DIMENSION:

Serena and Goten were laying on a blanket in Goten's back yard gazing at the stars. Goten had taken her outside blindfolded and had led her to the blanket. Were he had candles lit and a beautiful dinner prepared. They had eaten outside. While never taking their eyes off of each other. "Goten I have to tell you something." She said. "What is it?" He asked calmly. *Oh God this is the part were she breaks up with me!* He thought worriedly. "I love you. With all of my heart." She said. As she shut her eyes expecting the worse.

He stared at her unbelievingly. "You.. You love me?" He asked. "Yes. I have since the first day we met." She said. She opened her eyes and gazed at him with her crystal blue eyes. "I love you to Serena." He said as he leaned towards her. They started kissing. 

________________________________________________________________________

Darien landed on the ground with a thud. He raised up and dusted himself off. He was in a forest. Up ahead he could see a clearing. He walked towards it. And noticed right away that the ground was bathed in light. She there must be a few candles lit somewhere. He walked around a large elm tree. 

What he saw made him stumble backwards. *His* Serena was kissing some other guy. *How could she betray me like this? We are destined to be together. And she is kissing another guy. Soon rage filled him. How could she do this? This guy would pay for stealing his Serena...

END CHAPTER 6

Please review my story. It encourages me to write more.


	7. The Betrayal Chapter 7

The Betrayal Chp.7 

____________________________________

Darien headed towards them. His hands clinched tight into fists. He had transformed into Tuxedo Mask as he started making his way towards them. "Get your hands off of my girlfriend!" He yelled as he yanked Goten away from Serena from behind. "What do you think you are doing?" Goten yelled in surprise.

Right when Serena saw Darien all of her memories came flooding back. She remembered Amy, Rei, Lita, Mina, Amara, and Michelle. But most of all Darien. She remembered how she had been in love with him. How she had adored him. How he had called her Meat ball head. But the strange thing was that she didn't feel that way about him now. Sure she still cared about him and all. But she didn't love him the way she loved Goten. 

Goten being startled at first had not responded. Darien was about to strike him with his cane but Goten blocked it. "What is going on Serena? Who is this guy?" He questioned. "This is... My boyfriend..." She trailed off. "He is your boyfriend?" Goten asked broken-heartedly as Darien ended his attack on Goten. "That's right." Darien said. He couldn't get the grin off of his face. He just knew Serena had chosen him over this guy. "Why where you with him anyway Serena?" Darien asked. "Because for the past few days I have had amnesia." She said. Her mind was in turmoil. She was supposed to love Darien but she was sure she didn't.

"Well Serena now that this has all cleared up I guess we can go home." He stepped forward. Goten's arm shot out. Darien's anger flared. "Excuse me but me and my G I R L F R I E N D must be going." He said snottily. He stressed the word girlfriend. "Maybe she doesn't want to go with you. Maybe she wants to stay here. Did you ever think of that?" Goten asked through gritted teeth. "Of course she doesn't want to stay here. She loves me and is going back with me." Darien said as he walked past Goten. "Why don't you ask her what she wants?" Goten asked him. His body began to quiver slightly because he was about to burst out in tears.

"Well Serena, what do you want to do? Stay here with this guy? Or go back with me?" He asked her. He knew what her answer would be.... Or so he thought. She didn't answer. Darien stepped forward. "Come on Serena." He said grabbing her by the arm. When she didn't resist he thought she had decided to go with him. 

"Okay Pluto. We are ready to go!" He called out. A portal opened and Pluto stepped out. The whole time Goten had stood still. He couldn't watch her leave. He had finally found someone to love and she was leaving. Darien tugged at her arm for her to follow. "Wait Darien. I want to say good bye." She said. "Fine!" He said angrily. He stepped though the portal. 

"Pluto. I have decided to stay." Serena said quietly. "What? What about your friends and your family?" Pluto asked. "I thought about this. I know this is for the best though. I belong here and with Goten." She said. She lifted her gaze towards Pluto. And then looked back at Goten. He had whirled around at her statement. And had the biggest grin on his face. She thought he was going to bust! "What do you want me to tell them?" "Nothing. I want you to make it to were I was never born in that dimension. But in this one." "But.." Serena held up her hand. "No buts. I know what is best for me. For everyone." Pluto just nodded her head. 

AFTER PLUTO CHANGED THINGS IN THE DBZ DIMENSION:

Serena and Goten had been boy friend and girlfriend since they were kids. And grew up to get married and have 2 kids. Rini and Selena. Vegeta never really did grow to like her. He just sort of ignored her. Like he did everyone else.

IN THE SAILOR MOON DIMENSION:

Darien and Rei grew up to get married. Instead of Mina being Sailor Venus she was now Sailor Moon. Some girl named Tircy replaced Mina. Amy became a doctor. And Lita became a chef. So you see stories really can have happy endings. ( If you can call being married to Darien happy.) J/k

END FIC

Please review my fan fic! 


End file.
